


In the Sun and In the Rain

by VixenOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Love at First Sight, dorks falling in love basically, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenOfTheNight/pseuds/VixenOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Chat Noir was blinded by Ladybug// The moment when Adrien made Marinette breathless</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sun and In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am not dead, just very busy these last few months.  
> I felt bad about not posting the next chapter of Pas a Pas yet (I am working on it now, so expect it soon!) So I decided to post some short writings to bide time for Pas a Pas.  
> I wrote this immediately after watching the Origin Episodes (25&26) so it's pretty emotionally charged prose.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The day he fell for her it was a clear blue sky, with fluffy clouds scattered above. With the chaos all around them- the mayor mumbling to his daughter in comfort, the head of police yelling orders to his men and people talking all around them. The Eiffel Tower stood, as firm as possible, against the golem of an akuma that possessed the erratic soul of a boy too shy to confess his love to a classmate. The figure coughed up a swarm of butterflies that form a menacing face that demands their miraculous, calling itself Hawkmoth.

He stood there in slight fear, watching the conglomeration of butterflies speak demands, pinning them as false saviors to Paris. 

It wasn't until she started clapping her hands did he turn to notice his chosen partner. 

She applauded his efforts to sway the perspective of the people but outright condemned him as villain. She stood in the middle of the street, her finger pointed in judgement as she declared the goal of hunting him down and taking his miraculous. Then the next thing he knew she was in the air, collecting all the butterflies and cleansing them, making the villain howl in pain before dispelling his presence. 

Then everyone fell silent- the mayor, his daughter, the police, the citizens of France and himself. 

They watched in awe as the spotted heroine turned back to her audience and made a vow on the symbol of Paris. A vow for the two of them, proclaiming their duty to save Paris at all cost and to protect its people. 

It was then he saw the girl he was supporting minutes earlier become a goddess. He noticed everything about her- her hair as dark as night, her pretty blue bell eyes and a smile so bright it could power the world forever. His eyes dilated as they took in more light- more of her- as she released the purified butterflies into the air In a burst, all of them flying off and away in every direction imaginable. 

Then the sound returned- cheering from the mayor and daughter, from the police and Parisians. He didn't hear any of it. He only saw the girl, the heroine, the Lady... And his heart swelled with feeling he hadn't felt before. A force so strong and beating it was alive in itself and sounded out for his body to hear alone- a force that he knew to be devotion... To be love. 

And he accepted it with open arms. 

"Wow," he whispered under his breath, an unconscious smile crossing his lips, "Whoever is under that mask, I love that girl." 

\----XxX-----

The day she fell for him it had started sunny but turned to heavy rain, her worst luck she assumed. The pellets of water bombarded her hand so she retracted under the cover of tech doorway, sighing forlornly at her odds of leaving her umbrella at home today. As she thought about how much longer she would wait for the rain to lighten it's storm, before she would run for home, she heard a clear voice next to her.

"Hi!" 

It was Adrien, she turned away in a huff, still wondering why he was bothering to speak to her after what he did. 

He picked up on her body cues and looked sea himself, ashamed. He opened the large, black umbrella and took a step into the storm, to make her feel more comfortable. 

"About the gum thing, I was trying to remove it from your seat... You know?" 

His words had caught her attention as he looked at her over his shoulder. 

"I've never been to a public school before." He stated, looking down in sadness, "I've never made any friends before... So this. Is all, kinda new." 

He paused as looked back at the French-Chinese girl, he eyes wide and mouth slightly open in awe of what he saying. He gracefully turned and extended the umbrella toward her, an offering of forgiveness. 

She briefly looked at offered umbrella before looking back at him. 

Somewhere lightning struck.

In a moment, she suddenly saw him- his hair as bright as the sun, his eyes a gorgeous green light and suddenly her head filled with questions of what he hoped and what his dreams were, what was he like and how could she know more because she needed more. She needed more than just glance, she.... She needed him. 

With that thought, as her eyes drifted back she saw him standing there, silent, with a small, genuine smile on his lips. 

The thunder rolled and she lost all oxygen. She took an intake of breath. 

He stole all her air with one look. 

She nervously reached out for his hand and the umbrella contained in it. She brushed his fingers accidentally and retracted immediately, allowing him to reposition his hand and give her the token gift. She held the large umbrella, barely feeling the weight as she looked back at him still in shock. Her fingers slipped across the button on the handle and the umbrella retracted mechanically, on her face.

As she struggled to push up the fabric she heard him snort and laugh. The sound made her ears ring, her breath catch and her eyes widen. He sounded so beautiful, so melodious to her, that she could only slightly chuckle along with him. 

He took a moment to clear his throat, recovering as he now stood in the rain, slightly soaking by now, with his hair wet and eyes shining. After giving a final look of approval he turned to head toward the awaiting limousine, calling back "See you tomorrow!"

She lost all structure as he walked away, barely keeping the umbrella upright, her backpack now forgotten on the floor. 

Her hand had reacted on its own waving goodbye as her mouth eventually caught up, "See me to- I mean see you tomro- i mean see you tomorrto-" Her mind caught up as well as she looked at her waving hand, "Why am I stuttering?" 

She never stuttered before, as physically clumsy but prided herself in her ability to speak clearly and firmly, so what had happened?

It wasn't until Tikki popped out from behind her saying "Oh I think I know~" in singsong tones did it settle in. 

The warmth of her body as she looked at his smile and eyes, the uncertain movements of her hand, the rigidness of her body. 

She had never felt like this before. Her instincts- her heart- told her it was love. 

She ducked down with the umbrella, hiding as the realization dawned on her, red flooding her cheeks as Tikki flew around to her other side to hug and comfort her with a giggle, getting the young girl to smile.

By the time she looked up the limo had begun to drive away, with Adrien inside. She stood motionless until rounded a corner out of her sight and she felt her body breath again, like it had been under a possessive spell. 

Then she smiled softly, sighing as she picked up her backpack with one hand, the black umbrella in the other. 

She took delicate steps down the stone stairs and into a cold, wet Paris with a burning heart.


End file.
